frog_shaggyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frog Shaggy Wiki
Frog Shaggy Frog Shaggy is a character who appears in Swamp Witch, the second part of the sixth episode of the first season of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. He is to be the dinner for the Swamp Witch. In an old house in a swamp, the Swamp Witch is preparing her dinner, frog leg stew. "Rigga maraga maru. Im cooking a frog leg stew. Rigga maraga maree. Would anyone care to join me?" she sings in a sinister tone. From her bubbling cauldron emerges a blue ghoul named Globby, whom is the witch's assistant. She offers Globby a taste but Globby says yuck upon tasting it. The witch then remembers she forgot to add the frogs legs. Realizing she was completely out and that the frog store was closed, the witch decides to improvise and sends Globby out into the swamp to lure a unsuspecting victim back to her home. Once she has them trapped she will turn them into a frog and cook them in her stew instead. In the swamp, Scooby,Scrappy, and Shaggy were out on a boat lost. They flip a coin to see which way is out but Globby steals the coin and lured the trio back to swamp witches house where they became trapped. The witch decides Shaggy will be her victim and planned to turn him into a frog since he was the only human and shot various frog spells at him trying to transform him. The trio hide from swamp witch but she lured them out with the promise of dinner. When they ask what she is serving she cackled and said "why, frogs legs" and then told Shaggy he was going to be the frog. She shot another spell at Shaggy as he Scooby and Scrappy run for the front door. Struggling to get the front door open, the trio manage to make a quick getaway just as swamp witch shoots another spell at them (Biggledy Baggledy Boggs! Turn Into Frogs!), each poking their heads back into the house and shouting "haha you missed" to the witch. But when Shaggy poked his green haired head back in it was the witch who got the last laugh because Shaggy was struck by the spell and transformed into a fat green frog. Shaggy made the mistake of leaping back into the witch's home at which point he discovered he had become a frog. The witch cackled with delight that she had successfully turned Shaggy into a frog for her stew but Shaggy hopped away before the witch could make dinner of him. Scooby and Scrappy are running away from the house when they hear Shaggy call out to wait up. Shaggy hops to them and begged for their help since they are Shaggy's only hope to be restored to human again. The trio return to the swamp witch house in disguise, take her wand and change Shaggy back to human. They hop on swamp witches broom and fly away. This angers the witch who shoots one last spell at Shaggy, still determined to make him her dinner. The spell bounces back from a mirror Shaggy is admiring himself in and transforms swamp witch into a frog instead. Globby laughs at her and she retaliates by transforming him into a frog and decides to use him in her stew. Physical Appearance Shaggy fell victim to the swamp witch's magic when he was struck by one of her frog spells and transformed into a frog. Frog Shaggy is part Shaggy and part frog. He has the body of a frog but retains his own face. His hair has been turned green and his clothing has vanished. Frog Shaggy speaks in Shaggy's normal voice but says "ribbit" from time to time indicating he is becoming more frog-like and may be stuck as a frog forever. His green body is also much fatter than Shaggy's human body. Presumably, the witch has turned other victims into frogs before since she knew various spells for the task. There is a small hutch behind her house where she may have kept victims while fattening them up to eat them later. When the witch sent Globby into the swamp to find a victim to turn into a frog, globby returned with Scrappy. The witch was not satisfied with Scrappy but Scooby and Shaggy arrived to rescue Scrappy and the witch decides Shaggy will her frog. She chased him all throughout her home, shooting one spell after another at him. Finally making a run for the front door Shaggy and the others escaped just as the witch shot another spell. Each of the 3 poked their head in and taunted the witch by saying "haha you missed". But Shaggy laughed too soon and discovered he had been successfully turned into a frog by the witch. He was shocked by his new body and hopped away to safety as the witch laughed at him. The witch never said how she planned to use Shaggy in her stew, whether she only wanted his legs or if she would cook him in the stew as well. It is possible she may have even fattened him up before cooking him. Since she planned to use a human as her recipe the witch is likely a cannibal and has eaten people before. Quotes: "Why, frog's legs. And...YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FROG!"-Swamp Witch informing Shaggy of her plans for him. "Ha ha! You missed!"-Shaggy taunting the witch moments before discovering he's become a frog. "Ribbit. ZOINKS! Ribbit!"-Shaggy discovering he has been turned into a frog. "Ribbit. Like, you gotta help me guys. Do something!"-Shaggy pleading for help from Scooby and Scrappy. "Oh boy! I was beginning to crave flies! Yuck!"-Shaggy happy to be a human again. Pictures and Video https://www.shadowlordinc.com/tfclip.view?Clip.Id=2038 # Category:Browse